


Featherstone

by headless777



Series: quacknoblade stories by headless [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, First Person, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, No Dialogue, Song fic, Soulmate AU, first person quacity, first person technoblade, no beta we die like my fucking sleep schedule, no names are said, pain with no pog, regretful soulmates, you cannot hurt your soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headless777/pseuds/headless777
Summary: He didn't want to be his soulmate, he really didn't.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: quacknoblade stories by headless [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122881
Kudos: 147
Collections: QNB_DISCORD_FICS





	Featherstone

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Featherstone by The Paper Kites and was hit with a wave of "I hate that your my soulmate and I hate that I can't kill you because of it" and decided to hit everyone else with that too.

_ Wake up to the sound of your fleeting heart.  _

I hate it. I hate it here so much.

_ Wake up to the sound of your fleeting heart.  _

I have spent my whole life fine and okay without a soulmate. It’s been fine so far! I don’t need a soulmate! 

_ When you go, what you leave is a work of art. _

There has never been a worse way to meet the apparent love of your life! The rocket launcher was adjusted and tinkered so that it could shoot three rockets and take them all out! No one should have survived it, but  _ he  _ did. Why did it have to be him?! I don’t want to do this anymore. 

_ Oh my chest, on my heart. _

The colors just had to look so beautiful around him. They had to bounce off of his dark skin so perfectly. I just had to go and give into the feeling instantly before realizing the crowd was still behind me. 

_ She went out to the hay in the morning grace. _

I don’t think he even realized it. He was just shaking. Completely terrified. That hurt like hell. I don’t even know his name. Christ, he’s beautiful... 

_ She went out and got lost in a tall hedge maze.  _

I watch as he all but sprints off the stage. The sound of everyone's screaming became too much, so I turned around and shot at them all. This feeling is too much, his eyes filled with fear are burned in my skull and I am filled with regret. 

_ Where’d you go? Where’d you go? Why’d you leave this place? _

I have never wanted to hurt something I couldn’t more. Because what else am I going to do with these emotions?

_ Oh my heart, on my face.  _

He joined us. He joined the rebellion. I could have apologized. I could have told him. 

_ And my love is yours, but your loves not mine. _

I couldn’t do that to him. Yet I was more than willing to destroy his home. It’s okay. He seems strong. He’ll get through this.

_ So I’ll go, but we know I’ll see you down the line. _

I left. I left and got as far away as possible. I don’t think I could ever look at him again. He didn’t even see me leave. I'm pretty sure he wants me dead. I do too. 

_ And we’ll hate what we lost, but we’ll love what we find. _

I don't regret what I did. I don’t. I don’t regret destroying another wretched government. I don’t regret hurting him or anyone else. I don’t regret never learning his name. I don’t. I love my cottage in the tundra. I love being alone. I love not hurting anyone ever again. I don’t regret being home at this exact moment. 

_ And I’m feeling, we made it to the coastline.  _

He found my house. I would be happy to never see him again.

\-----

_ Past all the signs of a slow decline. _

I hate it. I hate it here so much. 

_ Live like your love wasn’t meant for mine. _

Why did it have to happen now? Why the hell did it have to be him? I’ve been searching for my soulmate for my whole life and he’s been right in front of me for years. In front of me, never beside or with me.

_ Now you’ve gone, now you’ve gone to a different life. _

How fucking dare he! This fucker traumatizes me for life than has the audacity to fuck off and become a “pacifist”? 

_ Til the loneliest side. _

He decided he wanted to just ruin my life and then go and live in the arctic? That’s not fair. Not to me. What the hell is his problem?

_ Wake up to the sound of your fleeting heart. _

So here I stand. I should be dead. He should have killed me! He hit me with a sharp ass pickaxe with enough force to knock me back and I didn’t have it go through me fucking teeth? And he just looked at me.

_ Wake up to the sound of your fleeting heart.  _

And in that moment as he stood over me. In the dim light of the cave, with his hair strewn about and messy from the fight and chase. He looked beautiful and for the first time in my life I felt full. I felt complete. 

_ When you go, what you leave is a work of art. _

His eyes looked so damn sad. He turned around and just walked away from me. He didn’t say a damn thing to me! 

_ Oh my chest, on my heart. _

I’ve never wanted him more dead than I do now, and I don’t even get to be the one to do it. 

_ And my love is yours, but your loves not mine. _

He just had to show up and ruin everything again. He couldn’t just get out and stay out. He had to prove that he could hurt me, hurt everyone one more time. The guy has some sort of power trip and I know it. He just wants us to know what he can do. 

_ So I’ll go, but we know I’ll see you down the line. _

For the second time I have to look down at a crater that was made by him and wonder if I could ever recover from this. Then I look to the two boys he fucking made this town from the ground and up and know I have to. Not for me, not for the bastard. For them. 

_ And we’ll hate what we lost, but we’ll love what we find. _

He wanted nothing to rise from this place. He wanted this to be a warning, a lesson. He wanted us to start over. I go to everyone I know and ask for every god damn dirt block they have. 

_ And oh I’m feeling fine, we made it to the coastline.  _

I’m going to fill the hole out of pure spite. He thinks he’s seen relentlessly, he hasn’t seen anything yet. I can’t wait for him to fucking see this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Pain with no pog
> 
> Hope you liked that! Kuddos and feedback are welcome!


End file.
